


What It's Like

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Jack bets Will he can't live like Jack for a week





	What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saladfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/gifts).



It is just past eight in the morning. Grace has eaten a toasted bagel and drank the coffee made for her. She slipped into the outfit Will had laid out for her last night. She’s left for the Grace Adler Designs office. Will has to be at his law office in an hour and a half. First, he needs to make some toast and coffee for him and Jack. He also has the paper ready for Jack to read the Classified, as well as keeping a bottle of brandy on the counter in case Jack lets Karen in at any time. He collects all the trash from the rooms and takes it down the hall to the garbage shoot.

 

As he walks back to his door, Will notices a shirtless man heading out of Jack’s apartment. Will has seen him a few times before. They’re not necessarily on a first-name basis, but Will knows his name is a unisex name – like Morgan or Spencer, or something. Will nods to him, and the unisex man reciprocates the motion before walking past him to the elevator. Will stares at Jack’s door a moment, certain he isn’t coming over just yet. He then moves through his apartment to get dressed and settles at his breakfast nook for breakfast as Jack bounces in.

 

“Whatcha doin’?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Jack grabs the cup of coffee and plate of French toast from in front of Will. He forgoes the paper and sits down on the couch. Will merely rolls his eyes, gets up and grabs the second plate of toast and mug of coffee from the kitchen.

 

“Work, lunch with you, and more work.”

 

“Bo-ring!” Jack yawns. “All you do is work, and then laze around here.”

 

“Unlike you?”

 

“Correct!” He claps excitedly. “I’ve got, like, twelve-ish appointments I need to get through today if I’m going to get home in time.”

 

“Really?” Will asks incredulously. “Is _that_ what you’re calling it now?”

 

Jack pouts at the implication. Instead of commenting on it, though, he pulls out his phone and dials a number. Will watches him with a concerned grimace etched on his face.

 

“Hey, Monty? Jack here. Fatty can’t do it today. He’s going to accompany me on my errands.”

 

As Jack continues, Will realizes what Jack is doing and he lunges for the phone. Jack seems to anticipate this, as he jumps over the back of the couch and locks himself in the bathroom to continue the call. After another minute or two, Jack steps out confidently.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“You think I don’t do anything all day?” He counters.

 

“I _know_ you don’t do anything all day.”

 

“You couldn’t last a week being me.”

 

Will snorts. “Yeah, right. I’d take you up on that bet.”

 

Jack shakes his head and begins to pace between the kitchen and the living room. “It’s not easy, Will. I have a rigorous schedule. You don’t know what it’s like.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure stealing my money to entertain a new guy each day is tough work.” Will rolls his eyes.

 

He swivels around to say something but then stops short and looks in awe out the balcony window. “Oh, my Britney Spears Federline! It’s Liza Minelli!”

 

Will bolts over to see. While he’s scanning the streets, Jack whips out a set of silver handcuffs, cuffing him together with Will. The latter shrieks and swivels around to face his friend.

 

“Jack!”

 

Jack stares back positively. “Let’s see how long you last.”

 

Will sighs pensively. “Where’d you even get”

 

Jack cuts him off, tugging him through the apartment. “Oh, Will. I always have a spare set of handcuffs on me. Never know when you might need them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my boyfriend!


End file.
